Hasta el atardecer
by sonikdc
Summary: Aunque sus rituales para atraer la buena suerte surtieron efecto durante su carrera, estos no tuvieron el mismo efecto durante su viaje de regreso a casa en la vieja Vanzilla. ¿O tal ves sí? (Pequeño spin-off de mi historia "Una Noche más ") Loudcest. Lynna.


**Aclaraciones: Segundo fic de esta peculiar pareja. Debo admitir que me tomó lo suyo, pero quede satisfecha con el resultado, espero que llegue a ser del agrado de algunos. Procure revisar el fic, por lo que espero no tener tantos errores tanto ortográficos como de seguimiento. Si llega a haber, lo lamento, trate de escribir todo de manera correcta pero mi dislexia me lo deja difícil. Aún así, espero que sea entendible y que puedan disfrutarlo.**

 **The Loud House no me pertenece.**  
_

\- ¡Si! ¡Yo soy la mejor! ¡Soy la número uno! - Lynn Loud acababa de recibir su medalla al primer lugar, tras haber competido en una carrera a campo traviesa a las afueras de Royal Woods, cerca del Lago Hurón.

Lynn se había enterado de la competencia por casualidad al escuchar a un par de chicas discutir sobre ella cuando iba de regreso a casa después de su entrenamiento de soccer. Ali y Vannia, un par de hermanas que se encontraban caminando por la calle mientras discutían los beneficios de asistir a la carrera; mientras que una de ellas, Vannia, de cabello claro y ropa femenina, alegaba que competir sería sano, además de una buena oportunidad para conocer a gente nueva la otra, Ali, de cabello negro y gorra que se notaba, estaba en mala condición física a comparación de su hermana, decía preferir quedarse en casa a leer o dibujar, pero que la acompañaría para verla competir y apoyarla.  
En cierta forma esto le recordó su relación con Lincoln, y de como el muchacho la apoyaba en la mayoría de sus actividades, aún cuando prefería estar haciendo otra cosa.  
Aún ahora, a sus trece años, Lincoln la seguía apoyando, no sólo con los deportes, si no con algo un poco más delicado: su enamoramiento por una de sus hermanas mayores.  
Después de haber cumplido los catorce años, la deportista había notado el "inusual" interés que tenía hacia su hermana amante de la música. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que una de sus amigas le dijo él porqué de su condición y finalmente, haciendo un acto de fe hacia su hermano menor, y esperando desahogarse, le confesó a Lincoln sus sentimientos por Luna.  
A pesar de tener doce años en ese entonces, Lincoln mostró su madurez atípica en chicos de su edad, y que él solamente tenía a causa de convivir con diez chicas completamente diferentes en la misma casa, y sobrevivir; así fue como el chico se volvió su confidente.  
Así pues, la chica de cola de caballo, se acercó a las dos jóvenes hermanas para preguntarles por la competencia. Se entero que era una competición que se hacía anualmente, patrocinada por una conocida marca de bebidas energéticas. Ésta era una prueba de resistencia con un alto grado de peligrosidad, puesto que, como la hermana más joven de cabello claro (la que iba a competir) le explicó, se tenía que firmar un contrato para liberar a los organizadores de cualquier cargo si se sufría alguna lección severa o incluso la muerte.  
Aparentemente habían dicho esto esperando su reacción, siendo ahora la mayor la que le prestaba atención a la castaña deportista. Lynn por supuesto, no se dejo intimidar por ello e insistió a las jóvenes que le dijeran como podía inscribirse. La mayor, algo sorprendida por la reacción ante el comentario de muerte, le explicó que ellas se dirigían a inscribirse y que si quería podía acompañarles. No lo tuvo que decirle dos veces.  
Al cabo de unas horas, Lynn regresaba a casa, con los papeles de inscripción más el contrato que tenían que firmar sus padres (puesto que ella aún era menor de edad) y las indicaciones que se daban para poder participar.  
Durante la cena comentó esto a sus padres, quienes inicialmente se opusieron, sobre todo al leer el contrato y encontrar que había riesgo de muerte en aquella competencia. Lynn estuvo tratando de convencerlos por más de media hora, hasta que Lincoln se le unió a las súplicas, alegando que la competencia no era tan mala y que incluso ya había escuchado de ella en alguno de sus programas a cerca de supervivencia.  
La carrera sería a través del bosque, pero todo estaría perfectamente señalado y con expertos en puntos estratégicos por si alguien necesitaba cualquier tipo de asistencia. Serían 10 kilómetros los que se tendrían que recorrer por el bosque, agregando múltiples obstáculos planeados para probar la fuerza, resistencia, habilidad y agilidad de los concursantes.  
Al final Luna y Luan también apoyaron a su hermana deportista, argumentando que sería una buena práctica para Lynn y que realmente no habría que preocuparse si ella llegara a salir herida, puesto que, si bien se tenía que firmar esos papeles, eso no significaba que dejarían a los competidores a su suerte; al contrario, los tenían monitoreamos por si se perdían en el bosque, había múltiples guías y expertos en lo que respecta a pequeñas heridas o torceduras en obstáculos en específico y si algo grave pasaba, contaban con un equipo médico experimentado e incluso un helicóptero.  
Después de todos esos argumentos, los señores Loud no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar y firmar los papeles para que su hija se inscribiera oficialmente al día siguiente.  
Esto dio inicio al peor mes en la vida del peliblanco.  
Una vez inscrita, Lynn empezó un riguroso entrenamiento para poder estar en la mejor forma el día de la competencia. Puesto que en ese entonces ambos hermanos, la deportista y el hombre del plan, compartían habitación nuevamente tras la partida de sus dos hermanas mayores, esto significó que Lincoln tendría que ayudarla en cada aspecto posible a entrenar. Esto significaba: despertarse más de una hora antes de lo normal para dar un par de vueltas a la manzana. Ir y regresar a la escuela a trote (siendo seguido a por Vanzilla por si Lincoln no lograba aguantar el paso de su hermana mayor). Prácticas en el patio trasero después de los entrenamientos de Lynn (puesto que la deportista seguía asistiendo a sus actividades diarias), donde a petición de la chica y con ayuda de Lana, se montó un pequeño circuito con varios de los obstáculos que, según las hermanas le habían comentado, iba a haber en dicha carrera. Finalizando el día con una ducha relajante y una sesión de lucha libre antes de dormir, seguido de sus típicas charlas nocturnas.  
Una vez hubo finalizado el mes y llegado la fecha de la competencia, Lynn por fin le dio un descanso a su hermano menor, quien una vez libre, se dedicó a descansar prácticamente toda la tarde y noche anterior al día de la carrera.  
La competencia iba a ser un día domingo, en la mañana, por lo que la castaña tendría que madrugar para estar a tiempo. Sólo había un pequeño problema.  
¿Quién la llevaría?  
Por increíble que sonara, sus padres no tenían tiempo de llevarla aún siendo fin de semana y por una extraña razón, todas sus hermanas tenían algo que hacer desde temprano. Incluso Lincoln, quien esperaba que la acompañara para verla competir, se disculpó por no poder ir con ella, puesto que tenía un proyecto de video para la escuela, el cual debía terminar y que había estado atrasando por los entrenamientos con ella.  
La única persona disponible curiosamente, era Luna. Su hermana rockera era la única que no tenía ninguna clase de pendientes para ese día, y para fortuna de la deportista, la chica de cabello corto ya había obtenido su licencia.  
Así pues, la noche antes del gran evento, Lynn le pidió a su hermana mayor que la llevase a su competencia.  
\- Sin problemas hermana - había dicho mientras afinaba su guitarra - De hecho, esperaba que me lo pidieras - esbozó una sonrisa sincera, Lynn bajo la cabeza ruborizada, gesto que su hermana mayor no notó al seguir con su guitarra - Ya tenía un tiempo que no iba a apoyarte a tus competencias y partidos, aún cuando tú me has acompañado a mis últimos toques. Así que, incluso después de la carrera te invitaré una hamburguesa de la victoria. ¿Que me dices, sis?  
No está de mas decir que Lynn estaba más que feliz con la idea.  
Una vez le hubo confirmado la hora y el lugar a su hermana mayor para partir al día siguiente, la deportista se fue a su propio cuarto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
Ya en su habitación, encontró a su hermano menor manipulando una cámara (herencia de Luan) frente al espejo, haciendo pruebas de sonido mientras hablaba tonterías.  
\- ¡Hey Linc! - lo llamó alzando el brazo como si pretendiera golpearlo, cosa que hizo que el chico se moviera asustado antes de saber que significaba aquello - ¡Ja! Dos por moverte.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre Lynn? - preguntaba un adolorido Lincoln, sobandose el hombro donde su hermana le había dado los dos golpes.  
Lynn sonrió. Notó lo exhausto que se veía su hermano tras todo el mes de entrenamiento en el que la había acompañado y aún así, parecía estar listo para su típica sesión de lucha antes de dormir, puesto que había dejado sus máscaras de Lucha Libre en la cama y él llevaba únicamente su pantalón de dormir, dejando al descubierto su torso.  
Esa era la forma en la que acostumbraba pelear, puesto que, en un inicio, Lynn se había valido de su camisa para poder derribarlo de una manera más sencilla y rápida.  
\- Hoy no vamos a luchar - dijo sin más. El albino estaba algo sorprendido por ello mientras miraba las máscaras que había preparado - Mañana es mi carrera Linc, no puedo sufrir alguna lesión antes. Así que por hoy sólo hablaremos, ¿Esta bien?  
\- Por supuesto Lynn - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba de lado su cámara. Una vez se colocó lo que le faltaba de pijama y Lynn se hubo cambiado, las luces se apagaron y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cama del muchacho.  
\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el peliblanco, recostandose contra la cabecera de la litera.  
Lynn aún se encontraba de pie, esperando que su hermano se acomodara.  
\- Se que hay algo que quieres contarme, te conozco muy bien.  
Una vez el chico colocó las almohadas en su espalda y dejado sus piernas abiertas, la deportista subió a la cama, colocándose de espaldas a su hermano, entre sus piernas y recostandose sobre su pecho. Esta era la posición en la que solían tener sus charlas, puesto que así Lincoln no podía ver el rostro de su hermana mayor, como si la oscuridad de la noche no bastará para ocultar sus expresiones. Lynn agradecía todo lo que su hermano hacia por ella, puesto que desde un inicio, le costaba horrores hablar con el albino aunque él ya supiera de lo que ella padecía. Así, Lincoln ideó esta manera particular de hablar, logrando evitar el contacto visual pero aún así, estando lo suficientemente cerca para notar las reacciones físicas que llegaba a tener la castaña. También aprovechaba para poder acariciar su cabeza, cosa que hacia que Lynn se relajara y logrará decir con mayor facilidad lo que quería.  
\- Tu sabes, que mañana es mi carrera, ¿Verdad?  
\- ¿En serio? - preguntó de manera sarcástica, ganándose un leve codazo en las costilla pero alivianando el ambiente - Lo sé Lynn, lo sé. Lamento no poder acompañarte, pero de verdad necesito terminar el proyecto para el lunes o reprobaré la clase. Aunque eso no es de lo que quieres hablar ¿Verdad?  
La deportista negó con la cabeza, acto que aprovechó el muchacho para soltar el cabello de su hermana de su cola de caballo.  
\- Mañana, nadie salvo Luna podrá acompañarme a mi carrera.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Mamá y papá tienen que ir a visitar a la tía Ruth que esta enferma, y llevarán a Lili con ellos. Lisa tiene una conferencia universitaria, las gemelas, Lola tendrá otro certamen y Lana irá al veterinario porque sus reptiles están cambiando de piel. Lucy... - hizo una pausa. Aún estaba resentida con la gótica por aprovecharse anteriormente de sus pláticas con el hombre del plan para hacer sus ritos y secciones espiritistas utilizando su parte de la habitación - No creo que quiera acompañarme. Creo que tenía que ir con sus amigos góticos a hacer algo.  
Al notar el cambio de humor de su hermana, el muchacho empezó a sobarle los hombros, relajandola.  
\- Bien, ninguna de las menores, yo tengo mi proyecto de video y obviamente Lori y Leni están descartadas.  
\- Ajá, y Luan tiene dos fiestas de cumpleaños a las que asistir, aunque de todas formas no se si hubiera querido que fuera - aún que no lo vio, Lincoln alzó una ceja ante su comentario - Ya sabes como es Luan, sobre todo si no hay nadie que la tranquilice. No quiero estar por ganar la carrera y que ella lance una cáscara de plátano para que tropiece antes de llegar a la meta, o que cambie mi ropa deportiva por alguna botarga o algún vestido.  
\- Entiendo - dijo Lincoln continuando con el masaje - Entonces, ¿Solamente Luna?  
\- Si  
\- ¿Y es por eso que estas tan ansiosa?  
La chica agachó la cabeza, ocultandose entre sus piernas. Lincoln conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber, aún a pesar de la oscuridad, que ella estaba sonrojada.  
\- ¿Tanto se nota?  
\- Te lo dije Lynn - dijo Lincoln, abrazando a su hermana por detrás, metiendo sus brazos por entre el espacio que había entre sus piernas y su abdomen y su rostro por entre su hueco del cuello. - Te conozco bien. Se te notaba la sonrisa apenas entraste y cuando me hablaste estabas temblando un poco, esperando contarme; te negaste a las luchas cosa que nunca haces por miedo a lastimarte.  
Lynn se volteó algo asombrada, no sabía que era tan fácil de leer por su hermano, pero no por ello le incomodaba, al contrario, esto le evitaba por momentos tener que decir en voz alta lo que su hermano ya había deducido por sus acciones.  
\- También, por eso sé que aún hay algo más que quieres contarme ¿No es asi?  
Asintió. Tomó aire, buscando las palabras mientras trataba sin éxito, de ocultar su sonrisa.  
\- Luna... ella me dijo que esperaba que la invitara. Que me había visto en sus conciertos y que incluso me iba a invitar a comer después de la carrera.  
Lincoln estaba gratamente sorprendido. Así era Luna ahora. Con el paso del tiempo, la chica musical había empezado a imitar al único varón de la familia, tratando lo más que pudiera de pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hermanas y hermano. Quizá aún daba prioridad a sus prácticas y toques, pero el resto de tiempo libre empezaba a pasarlo con los demás, llegando a estar en las fiestas de té de Lola, jugando con las mascotas de Lana, ayudando a Lisa en algún experimento que no representara algún riesgo para su integridad física y mental; seguía ayudando a Luan con sus rutinas y con Lucy empezaba a pasar más tiempo, dándose ayuda mutua al momento de escribir poemas y canciones respectivamente. Incluso con Lincoln había cambiado un poco, no sólo invitandolo a sus conciertos, también empezó a mostrar cierto interés por los videojuegos cuando el muchacho consiguió un juego nuevo con temática musical.  
\- Es bueno escuchar eso Lynn - dijo alejándose un poco de su hermana, rompiendo el abrazo y volviendo a los mimos con su cabello - Ojala pudiera acompañarles, aunque me conformo con que me traigan una hamburguesa.  
Lynn río un poco ante el comentario, volviendo a acostarse sobre su hermano, esta vez bajando un poco, quedando a la altura del abdomen. Empezaba a adormilarse.  
\- Sabes Lincoln - habló la castaña mientras miraba a un punto incierto de la cama de arriba - Creo que esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de Luna.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Ya sabes - hizo un ademán con la mano - A como nos trata... me trata - se permitió darse cierta importancia. Sabía que a Lincoln no le importaría - Siempre que hago algo, ella me apoya.  
El albino carraspeo un poco.  
\- Tu también me apoyas Linc, pero esto se trata de Luna.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé - río un poco - Sólo quería escucharlo.  
\- Tonto - dijo dándolo un pequeño golpe en el mentón, notando así una leve barba que ya empezaba a crecerle al peliblanco.  
\- Continúa Lynn.  
\- Bueno, se que Luna actúa así con todos nosotros, pero, no se... por alguna razón siento que conmigo es especial. Que se esmera de alguna forma por apoyarme en mis actividades. Me refiero, a más que con las demás. Quizá no sea cierto, pero yo lo siento así.  
\- Eso es lo que causa el enamoramiento Lynn - explicó el muchacho - Siempre será especial para ti lo que haga Luna - por un momento pareció dudar de lo que había dicho - Aunque no digo que no lo sea a su manera... tu me entiendes.  
Lynn río.  
-Si, te entiendo.  
\- Aún así, Luna lo intenta, y el que vaya a tu carrera significa que le importas. Que eso no se te olvide.  
En ese momento, el joven acarició el brazo de su hermana con su mano libre. Estaba fría.  
\- Será mejor que descanses, mañana tienes que pararte muy temprano para llegar al lago Hurón antes de las 10.  
Lynn bostezó.  
\- Esta bien Linc.  
Lynn continuo sobre el muchacho, durmiendose entre sus brazos.  
\- Amm, ¿Lynn?  
\- ¿Qué ocurre Lincoln?  
\- ¿No deberías irte a dormir?  
\- ¿Y que crees que estoy tratando de hacer? - río un poco.  
\- Si, pero ¿Qué no deberías ir a tu cama? - señaló el colchón de arriba.  
\- Tu eres más cómodo - dijo girándose sobre el albino, abrazandolo de la cintura como si fuese una almohada.  
\- ¿Para qué convenciste a Luna y Luan de darnos la litera si íbamos a terminar compartiendo cama? - dijo más para él que para su hermana, aún así, la deportista lo escuchó - Además, pudimos quedarnos con una de las camas de Lori o Leni que son más grandes.  
\- ¿Es que acaso no quieres que pase la noche contigo? - Lynn alzó la mirada hacia el muchacho quien, aún con la oscuridad que los envolvía, logró observar los ojos esmeralda de su hermana que lo veían con súplica.  
\- N-no me refiero a eso - dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano, sintiéndose un tonto por tartamudear - Lo que quería decir es que podríamos estar más cómodos en una cama más grande si tu plan era compartir cama conmigo.  
\- ¿Es que acaso no te gusta que esté tan cerca de ti Lincoln? - dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al albino, haciendo que este diera un respingo al sentir el aliento de su hermana sobre su abdomen, puesto que la camisa se le había subido un poco al irse recostado poco a poco durante su charla.  
\- ¿Ly-Lynn?  
Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la deportista sopló en estómago del menor, haciendo que este estallara en risas para luego rodarse por la cama y terminar cayendo al suelo, mientras que Lynn, valiéndose de su agilidad, logró evitar irse con él quedándose en la cama mientras reía por lo sucedido.  
\- De-Debiste haber visto tu cara - decía mientras se sujetaba el estómago.  
Algo adolorido y aún con la sensación de cosquillas en su estómago, el peliblanco trató de colocarse en pie, pero nuevamente fue atacado por su hermana, quien lo derribó de un salto, quedando sobre él y empezando a aplicarle una llave en su brazo.  
\- Lynn, ya por favor, para - decía el chico dando golpes en el piso, indicando que se rendía. Sorprendentemente la chica lo soltó de manera rápida antes de volverse a la cama de abajo y recostarse.  
\- Eso fue por decirme que no querías estar conmigo. Buenas noches Lincoln.  
Tras colocarse de pie con algo de esfuerzo, el hombre del plan se acercó a su hermana con una sonrisa. Sabía que todo aquello había sido para evitar comentarios de más de su parte, junto con las ansias de su hermana de luchar. Así pues, besó la frente de la chica y con cuidado subió a la cama superior, cayendo dormido casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, Lynn se despertó sumamente temprano, para hacer un calentamiento previo antes de salir. Su familia seguía dormida y así seguiría hasta que ella ya estuviera en su competencia, por lo que aprovechó que no había fila para tomar un baño más largo que de costumbre, después de haber tomado un desayuno ligero.  
Salió de la habitación con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y otra en su cabello, puesto que no se había preocupado por que alguien estuviera a esas horas despierto; por ello se sorprendió al ver a su hermana mayor saludando con una radiante sonrisa y ojos somnolientos.  
\- Hey Sis - saludo la rockera - ¿Lista para tu gran día?  
Lynn tardó en contestar; si bien, era común encontrarse a sus hermanas en ese tipo de situaciones, e incluso a Lincoln (donde el muchacho seguía actuando avergonzado a pesar del tiempo) en esta ocasión, al no estar preparada, dio un respingo, haciendo que se resbalara y estuviera a nada de caer al piso, de no ser por un brazo que la sujetó a tiempo.  
\- ¿Lynn estas bien? - Luna la jaló hacia ella, para que recuperará el equilibrio.  
La castaña menor, con algo de torpeza, se sujetó del umbral de la puerta mientras que con su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente su toalla, la cual se le había bajado un poco por su caída.  
\- Eh, si. Si lo estoy - agachó la cabeza, completamente ruborizada, Luna la miró extrañada por su a actitud, pero recordando que día era, intuyó que ocurría.  
\- Tranquila hermana, todo saldrá bien. Ganarás esa carrera y todos esos chicos verán lo genial que eres.  
Dicho esto, la mayor entró al baño, No sin antes decirle a la chica que en cuanto terminara, iría por su desayuno para así poder salir con rumbo al lago Hurón. Por su parte, Lynn entró a su habitación; se encontraba algo aturdida y avergonzada (cosa que no admitiría) por lo que pasó en el pasillo.  
Tratando de recuperarse, sacudió la cabeza y fue directo al armario para cambiarse, notando en el proceso a su hermano, quien se hallaba en una posición un tanto precaria en la cama superior, en donde, si se movía un poco entre sueños, terminaría cayendo, cosa que pasaba cada tanto si es que dormía en la cama de su hermana.  
La deportista se cambió rápidamente, por si acaso su hermano se despertaba y llegaba a verla, cosa que ya había pasado anteriormente, terminando con Lincoln en el suelo, golpeado por la castaña y suplicando perdón por ver lo que no debería. A veces Lincoln podía seguir siendo demasiado inocente.  
Una vez cambiada y con su mochila ya lista (donde había colocado ropa extra, lo necesario para tomar una ducha y algunos alimentos y bebidas energéticas) se dispuso a salir, no sin antes escuchar un cuerpo caer desde la litera seguido de un quejido lamentable.  
\- Nos vemos Linc - se despidió la deportista entre risas al ver al menor en el suelo, quejándose por lo mal que empezaba el día, para después desearle suerte en la competencia.  
Luna ya se encontraba en la cocina, terminando su desayuno y bebiendo su habitual taza de café.  
\- ¿Estas lista hermana? - pregunto dejando de lado la taza vacía.  
Lynn respiró hondo.  
\- ¡Jamás he estado más lista!  
\- Esa es la actitud hermana.  
Luna tomó las llaves y ambas se dirigieron a Vansilla, no sin que antes la deportista hiciera sus típicos rituales para la buena suerte.

Aún estaba oscuro cuando salieron. La carrera empezaba a las 10 de la mañana aunque se pedía a los participantes estar una hora antes para calentamientos previos, por lo que debían madrugar siendo que el viaje era de poco más de una hora aún sin el tráfico habitual.  
El viaje fue placentero para ambas hermanas. Luna había colocado música a todo volumen, siendo esta en su mayoría sus últimas composiciones junto con algunas de su amigo Chunk y una en la que ambos hacían una colaboración.  
En general, no hubo una conversación entre ambas chicas, simplemente comentarios a cerca de la carrera y lo que podría pasar. Aún así, el ambiente era relajado, por lo que el viaje se les hizo relativamente corto a ambas.  
Al llegar al lago, ambas se sorprendieron al notar una gran cantidad de autos en lo que los organizadores habían acondicionado como estacionamiento y al bajar, notaron la gran cantidad de gente que había asistido a aquella competición.  
Lynn no tardó en ubicar a la joven castaña que le había hablado de la competencia, acompañada de su hermana.  
\- ¡Hey Vanny! - se acercó a las chicas con Luna siguiendola algo intrigada.  
\- ¡Lynn! Al final si viniste - comentó la menor, quien se encontraba con un conjunto deportivo similar al de la chica Loud: un short negro con detalles en rosa y una playera a juego.  
\- Si, al final pude convencer a mis padres; con ayuda de mis hermanas y hermano claro - dijo esto viendo a su hermana de reojo - Por cierto, Vannia, Ali, ella es mi hermana Luna. Luna, Vannia y Ali, ellas son quienes me hablaron de esto.  
\- Es un gusto - hablaron ambas hermanas mientras extendían el brazo hacia la chica de ropas púrpura.  
\- El gusto es todo mío chicas - Luna no tardó en corresponder el saludo.  
Tras la pequeña presentación, Vannia llevó a la Loud deportista hacia los registros, puesto que la carrera estaba por compensar y necesitaban que les colocarán sus rastreadores y su número de participante.  
Por su parte, las hermanas mayores se dirigieron hacia las gradas que habían colocado con vista a la Salida, consiguiendo unos cafés en el proceso e iniciando una charla amena.  
La carrera abarcaba una gran parte del bosque y del lago, por lo que, aún desde las gradas, les sería imposible seguirle la pista a los concursantes. Por ello, los organizadores habían colocado cámaras en puntos estratégicos (siendo estos en su mayoría los obstáculos preparados) y varias pantallas gigantes que transmitían en vivo para los asistentes.  
Alrededor de 200 personas se encontraban en la línea de salida, variando entre chicos y chicas de entre los 15 y 30 años, todos realizando ejercicios de calentamiento previos; Ali y Luna no tardaron en localizar a sus respectivas hermanas, empezando así a darles ánimos.  
La carrera dio inicio, siendo ambas castañas las que tomaron la delantera con relativa facilidad.  
La competencia fue brutal. El circuito daba varias vueltas al bosque, y las pruebas y obstáculos eran sumamente difíciles de sortear, aún con la preparación adecuada. De esto se dio cuenta Lynn al pasar su tercer obstáculo.  
Se encontraba a la par de Vannia, y para sus primeros minutos ya había tenido que escalar una pared de madera con apenas un par de apoyos para subir, sortear una fosa hasta una pared inclinada por la cual se subía con ayuda de una cuerda y subido nuevamente por una pared, está vez más alta, de casi tres metros en la cual los apoyos eran llantas de coche.  
Tras recorrer varios metros más, zigzagueando por el bosque, llegaron al cuarto obstáculo. Se trataba de una pared totalmente vertical en la cual el chiste era encarrerarse y tratar de aferrarse al borde de la pared sin ningún apoyo. Tanto Lynn como Vannia hicieron dos intentos fallidos antes de que un chico de unos veinticinco años las alcanzara. El muchacho tomó vuelo y, valiéndose de su altura, alcanzó el borde, impulsandose y logrando llegar a la cima; Lynn se sentía frustrada, si no lograba llegar en su próximo intento, el muchacho le ganaría el primer puesto. Volvió a tomar vuelo y corrió lo más rápido posible, tratando inútilmente de tocar el borde. Por unos instantes se sintió derrotada, por no haber llegado, más al notar que no caía por la pared, se percató que unos poderosos brazos la sujetaba.  
\- Chica - la llamó el joven mientras hacia un esfuerzo tremendo por no dejarla caer - Trata de impulsarte y subir.  
Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, la deportista logró aferrarse de alguna manera a la pared e impulsarse para llegar a la cima.  
\- Gracias - dijo entre jadeos por el esfuerzo. El muchacho estaba en iguales condiciones.  
\- ¡Lynn, John! - la chica castaña los llamaba desde abajo.  
Rápidamente, el muchacho que supuso, se llamaba John, se colocó en una posición segura para tomar a la chica que ya venía corriendo hacia ellos. Vanny alcanzó a tomar la mano del chico pero fue necesario que la joven Loud la ayudará a subir.  
Una vez arriba, los tres concursantes aprovecharon para tomar un respiro, antes de que más gente llegara.  
\- ¿Por que... - Lynn estaba agotada - Por que me ayudaste?  
El muchacho la miro extrañado hasta que la otra joven respondió.  
\- Es su primera carrera John.  
\- ¡Oh! Ya veo - por un momento Lynn se sintió fuera de lugar y se sintió tentada a salir corriendo, además que esos dos chicos, a parte de ser mayores que ella, se notaba ya tenían experiencia en aquella carrera - Veras, la gran mayoría de estos obstáculos son casi imposibles de pasar para la mayoría. Por eso tenemos que ayudarnos, para que nadie quede rezagado.  
\- Espera, ¿Ayudarnos? ¿Qué hay de ganar la carrera?  
\- Todo esto es una prueba de resistencia Lynn - habló Vannia - Para la gran mayoría el lograr completarla ya es más que suficiente.  
La chica Loud se quedó pensativa. ¿Una carrera en la que no importaba ser el primero? Para ella eso era una idea tan descabellada como evitar transformar todo en un deporte, pero por otro lado, de no haber sido por el muchacho, le hubiese tomado varios intentos más llegar a pasar ese obstáculo, cosa que además de retrasarla, hubiera hecho que agotará más rápido sus energías.  
\- Esta bien tratar de ser la primera, chica - John se colocó en posición al notar que unos tres chicos, todos jóvenes menores, se acercaban - Pero también es importante apoyarnos unos a otros.  
Lynn sopesó rápidamente lo dicho por el muchacho y si bien, quería ser la primera, en esta ocasión tenía que cambiar su estrategia de juego. Así pues, cuando el primer chico hizo su intento por subir la rampa, las manos de ella y de John lo sujetaron para ayudarlo a subir.  
Así, John y Lynn ayudaron a los demás a subir mientras que Vannia les ayudaba a bajar por la red que había del otro lado.  
Al contar a diez concursantes, Lynn se despidió de sus amigos y continuo la carrera, prometiendo encontrarse después.  
El plan de Lynn era sencillo. Quedarse entre los diez primeros, dándose apoyo mutuo en los obstáculos para así no agotarse tanto. Aún así, continuar no fue nada sencillo.  
Vanny le había advertido cuando se conocieron, que si quería concursar, primero tenía que prepararse muy bien, puesto que sería una competencia fuerte y que su ropa no se recuperaría puesto que en las pruebas, habría obstáculos que sortear pecho tierra por un lodazal, sortear pozos de agua por los cuales habría que sumergirse por completo e incluso, se tenía que cruzar nadando un vi en tramo del lago Hurón. El quedar embarrada de lodo desde casi el principio hizo que fuera el doble de difícil continuar debido al peso extra del lodo junto con el frío que empezaba a calarle los huesos.  
Fueron más de dos horas las que Lynn He. estuvo en aquella carrera, y fue finalmente en una nueva pared vertical en la que por fin logró divisar la línea de meta.  
Notó que Luna se encontraba ahí, buscando la con la mirada. Esto la ánimo a continuar y si bien era una pared lisa e igual de alta como la que había sorteado en un inicio, el saber que su hermana y amor platónico esperaba verla llegar primera, fue incentivo suficiente para llegar en una sola carrera. No tuvo que esperar a nadie, por lo que sabía que sería la primera apenas cruzara el último obstáculo junto con los últimos cincuenta metros.  
Llegó a duras penas al borde y se impulsó para llegar a la cima; bajo dando un giro por la red y corrió hasta la meta. Cabe decir que su hermana la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, importandole poco que su ropa se ensuciara por todo el lodo y tierra que llevaba la deportista.  
\- Eres asombrosa hermana - dijo la músico sin soltar a la menor, cosa que no le importaba a ella - Vimos todo lo que hiciste. Eso fue genial.  
Ambas hermanas se separaron y Lynn notó la pantalla que estaba cerca, mostrando la repetición de su última hazaña. Ella misma se sorprendió al verse saltar un gran tramo para llegar al borde de la pared a la vez de notar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, misma que aún continuaba plasmada en su rostro.  
Poco a poco, los demás concursantes empezaron a llegar, entre ellos la castaña que fue corriendo hacia su hermana apenas llegar, y dándole un abrazo que terminó ensuciandola al igual que hizo Lynn.  
\- Exelente carrera Lynn - la llamó una vez hubo soltado a su hermana quien trataba de sacudirse un poco la tierra.  
\- Igualmente - le extendió la mano, saludo que no tardó en corresponder.  
\- En cuanto lleguen todos y se hayan aseado se hará la premiación, hay que aprovechar para lavarnos - Vannia señaló unas cabinas que habían colocado con el propósito de duchas para los participantes.

Pasadas unas horas, ambas chicas ya se encontraban sentadas y tomando un bocadillo que compraron en un puesto que había sido colocado nuevamente por los organizadores. Por su parte, sus hermanas mayores aún se encontraban con sus ropas sucias, debido a los abrazos que habían recibido. Aún así, las cuatro comían mientras esperaban el llamado por parte de los organizadores mientras hablaban de sus gustos y pasiones.  
Resulta que esta era la cuarta carrera a la que asistían, iniciando la menor a la misma edad que Lynn. Durante este tiempo se había hecho de amigos a la hora de sortear obstáculos como sucedió con John e incluso así fue como había conocido a su actual pareja quien no había podido asistir por trabajo. Por su parte Ali, tenía ciertos gustos musicales similares a los de la Loud amante de la música, por lo que terminaron quedando para escuchar música y hablar mejor en los días próximos.  
Durante la plática que tuvieron estas dos, Lynn miraba de reojo a su hermana, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho cada vez que la oía reír por alguna ocurrencia de parte de la pelinegra, cosa que para su suerte, ninguna de las chicas había notado.  
En algún momento de la plática, un joven con una playera con el logo de la carrera se acercó a la deportista, pidiéndole que la acompañara. Ansiosa, Lynn lo siguió hasta el podio donde estaban algunos chicos más que había visto durante la carrera y momentos después se le unió la castaña.  
A varios de los chicos se les hizo mención honorífica por haber estado anteriormente en la competencia y por sus muestras de solidaridad con los demás al ayudar en ciertos obstáculos. Vannia y John fueron incluidos.  
Después, fueron nombrados los diez mejores corredores a quienes se les entregó su medalla con el logo de la competencia. Finalmente Lynn, la ganadora indiscutible de esta carrera, fue galardonada con una medalla dorada y un cheque por 200 dólares a manera de premio. Cabe decir que la chica estaba más que emocionada por ello, planeando que hacer con el dinero mientras gritaba ser la mejor.  
Una vez terminada la premiación, la gente empezó a retirarse. Las hermanas Loud se despidieron de sus nuevas amigas, prometiendo verse en alguna otra ocasión.  
\- Será mejor que nosotras también nos vayamos chica - habló Luna sacando las llaves de su bolsillo - Se que quieres presumir tu nueva medalla y yo a un te debo esa hamburguesa.  
Las chicas Loud fueron de las últimas en irse, aprovechando un poco el tiempo para observar el hermoso paisaje que estaba frente a ellas: el bosque junto con el lago iluminado con la luz del sol de media tarde y un cielo sin nubes. Era un paisaje que decidieron guardar en sus mentes pero para cada una con un significado un tanto diferente.  
Ya en Vanzilla, Lynn se recosto en el asiento del copiloto, haciéndolo hacia atrás y tratando de descansar. Aquella carrera la había acabado y por primera vez en su joven vida, no tenía la intención de hacer alguna otra actividad deportiva por lo que quedaba del día.  
\- Realmente estás cansada, ¿No es así hermana?  
Lynn sólo asintió. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, donde la deportista trataba de descansar lo más que pudiera y la mayor escuchaba música algo tranquila para no alterar a la deportista mientras conducía, hasta que un extraño sonido proveniente del auto las hizo sospechar que algo iba mal.  
\- No, por favor, no me hagas esto - dijo Luna refiriéndose a la vieja Van.  
Unos momentos después, Vanzilla quedó completamente parada. La chica amante del rock trató de encender nuevamente el motor más sólo lograba ahogarlo.  
\- Espera aquí - salió rápidamente para revisar el motor del vehículo. Al abrir el capo del auto, una pequeña nube de humo, seguido de un extraño sonido similar a cuando uno tose fue con lo que se topó la joven músico.  
Luna no tenía un gran conocimiento en autos como su padre o Lana, por lo que al tratar de revisar el motor, no notó algo inusual, por lo que decidió regresar al vehículo para hablar con Lynn.  
\- Lo siento chica, no se que tiene - dijo ya en el asiento del piloto mientras buscaba algo en la guantera - Será mejor que llame a papá.  
Lynn se limitó a asentir. Sus músculos seguían maltrechos y los huesos le dolían hasta la médula; aún continuaba recostada en su asiento mientras su hermana hacia la llamada. Momentos después, Luna soltó un quejido mayor a los que solía soltar cuando Luan contaba sus chistes a la par que lanzaba su teléfono hacia la parte de atrás.  
\- Parece que nos tendremos que quedar aquí por un rato hermana.  
La deportista se enderezó al instante, cosa que le causó dolor y molesta sobre todo en la espalda.  
\- ¿Qué?¿Y eso por qué?  
\- Mamá y papá siguen en casa de la tía Ruth; no hay nadie que pueda venir a recogernos y obviamente Lana no puede venir. Además no sabemos dónde estamos como para llamar una grúa, así que nos toca esperar a que mamá y papá regresen de casa de la tía Ruth. Lo siento chica.  
La deportista soltó un bufido. Habría querido llegar pronto para tomar una segunda ducha, está vez más larga y relajante que la que tomó anteriormente además que ansiaba mostrar su nueva medalla y anunciar que participaría nuevamente el próximo año a petición de la su nueva amiga.  
Soltó un nuevo bufido seguido de un quejido, los músculos parecían no darle tregua en cuanto al dolor, por lo que decidió volver a recostarse.  
\- ¿Ahora qué haremos Luna? - preguntó con desgane.  
\- Pues sólo nos queda esperar.  
\- Me refería a que podemos hacer para matar el tiempo.  
La chica de morado pensó unos momentos antes de que chaquear los dedos con una expresión de seguridad en el rostro para luego abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la cajuela. Lynn la siguió con la mirada lo más que podía, pues procuraba no moverse mucho, esperaba que el dolor se le pasará para el día siguiente.  
Luna abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y se acomodó en el piso de ésta mientras afinaba su guitarra, misma que había sacado de la cajuela.  
\- ¿En serio la habías traído? - preguntó la deportista mientras nuevamente trataba de enderezarse torpemente y pasar a la parte trasera de la van.  
\- Siempre tengo que llevar algún instrumento conmigo hermana - dijo rasgueando un poco las cuerdas - Nunca sabe a cuando se necesitará música de acción o te pidan alguna referencia musical.  
Lynn alzó la ceja y empezó a sopesar la situación. Ser encontraba con su hermana mayor Luna, la misma de quien se había terminado enamorando con el paso del tiempo y con quien ansiaba poder pasar más tiempo cosa que no podía debido principalmente a todas las actividades deportivas que tomaba a diario junto con las múltiples salidas de la mayor con su banda para tocar en algún bar o restaurante donde le dieran su oportunidad de lucirse le evitaban ese acercamiento. No sólo eso, ahora su hermana mayor estaba dispuesta a darle un pequeño concierto privado, cosa que Lynn agradecía.  
Mientras que la chica musical empezaba a tocar algunos acordes, buscando alguna canción que pudiera ser agradable en esos momentos, Lynn se hizo de un espacio a su lado, procurando estar lo más cerca de ella sin que fuese incómodo para ambas.  
Si bien Lynn siempre buscaba estar cerca de su hermana, el escucharla cantar era todo un bonus para ella, puesto que había algo en la forma de interpretar de su hermana, junto con su voz, que hacían que la deportista sintiera algo agradarle en su pecho; una especie de resonancia que sólo por día sentir con aquella música cantada por su hermana mayor.  
\- ¿Alguna canción en especial que quieras hermana? - preguntó con una sonrisa sincera que Lynn no tardó en imitar.  
\- Cualquiera de tus nuevas composiciones. Son asombrosas.  
La sonrisa de Luna se amplió.  
\- A la orden hermana.

Alrededor de tres horas se pasaron volando para ambas castañas. Luna sacó todo su repertorio personal, sólo para la deportista quien no podría estar más feliz; en algunas canciones que Lynn conocía ya de tiempo, coreo a su hermana, quien mostró su sorpresa al escuchar prácticamente por primera vez a la deportista.  
Si bien, todas sus hermanas y Lincoln habían cantado con ella en ciertas ocasiones tales como víspera de Navidad en casa del señor Grouse, jamás la había escuchado sola por lo que descubrir que su hermana, no sólo se sabía sus canciones, si no que también tenía una hermosa voz, le hizo decidirse a crear una nueva canción específicamente para Lynn.  
Por su parte, la deportista se encontraba más que contenta; aprovechó el pequeño espacio que se habían hecho en la puerta de la van para estar cerca de su hermana y de lucirse un poco en cuanto al canto. Algo que nadie salvo Lincoln sabía es que la joven Loud había practicado canto en una oportunidad en el pasado, por lo que su voz se encontraba bastante afinada, sorprendiendo a la mayor, por lo que Lynn agradecía mentalmente a su hermano por alentarle a ello.  
Tras una hora de estar modificando la letra, creando el ritmo y estar pidiendo a su hermana que cantase para ella, Luna logró obtener una hermosa canción a cerca de la determinación de la deportista que no tardaron en cantar hasta que una grúa llegó frente a ellas y de la cual bajaron Lynn Sr y Lana.  
\- Luna, Lynn. ¿Cómo se encuentran? - el señor Loud fue a abrazar a sus hijas, preocupado - Lamento no poder llegar antes hijas, pero de camino a casa había mucho tráfico, además que tuve que pasar por Lana.  
Mientras decía esto, la pequeña mecánica ya se encontraba revisando el motor de la vieja Van tras saludar rápidamente a sus hermanas mayores.  
\- Por cierto Júnior - una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del hombre - ¿Cómo te fue hija? ¿Venciste a todos esos corredores novatos?  
Lynn enseñó su medalla al primer lugar.  
\- Puedes apostarlo.  
\- Me alegra mucho hija - nuevamente abrazo a su hija con quien compartir el nombre, más al escuchar un quejido por parte de ella, se alejó algo preocupado - ¿Estas bien hija?  
\- Si - se apresuró a decir - Sólo un poco adolorida. Esa carrera no es para tomársela a la ligera.  
\- Debiste haberla visto papá - Luna se adelantó - Lynn fue la mejor de todos esos corredores y eso que es su primera carrera. Venció a varios atletas Olímpicos ahí.  
Tal y como dijo Luna, que se había enterado por la chica pelinegra, algunos concursantes, los más grandes en cuanto a edad, eran atletas Olímpicos o profesionales. La gran mayoría de ellos solía quedar entre los diez primeros por lo que no solía contarseles oficialmente en la premiación.  
\- ¿Enserio? Hija, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Vamos a celebrar esto.  
Entusiasma por la idea, pero agotada, Lynn ingreso a la camioneta tomando el punto dulce para sí y recostandose contra la ventanilla.  
-Es una gran idea papá, aunque quisiera descansar un poco.  
\- Claro hija, descansa en lo que Lana temina de arreglar a Vanzilla y vamos por tus hermanas y hermano a la casa. Todos tenemos que festejar tu triunfo.  
Su hermano. Por un momento se permitió pensar en Lincoln, imaginando su sorpresa, no sólo porque hubiese ganado aquella brutal competencia, si no que también había pasado toda una tarde con Luna sin temor a ser descubierta y sin tener alguna clase de inconveniente a la hora de entablar una conversación con ella como le llegaba a pasar en la hora de la cena y donde Lincoln solía salir a su rescate.  
\- ¡Esta listo papá!  
Lana gritó al tiempo que cerraba el capo de la van; su padre, que ya se encontraba en el asiento del conductor le pidió que entrara mientras que Luna dejaba su guitarra en la cajuela y se dirigía a tomar el lugar del copiloto. La pequeña estaba por subirse a Vanzilla por la parte trasera, hasta que Lynn la detuvo con un ademán de la mano.  
\- Papá.  
\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?  
\- ¿Crees que haya inconveniente si Lana se va enfrente contigo?  
Tanto Luna como el señor Loud la miraron con duda.  
\- Supongo que no habría inconveniente.  
\- ¿Quieres qué vaya atrás contigo hermana? - Luna se volvió desde su asiento.  
Tratando de controlarse lo más que podía, esperando no tener rubor en sus mejillas, Lynn asintió con lentitud.  
\- Si no tienes inconveniente Luna, quería ver si me prestabas tus piernas.  
\- ¿Mis, qué?  
\- Ya sabes, como almohada - trató de restarle importancia haciendo un ademán con su mano - Quiero descansar un poco y no lo lograré si me doy de topes con la ventana.  
\- Seguro hermana - Luna sonrió sincera, pensando en que su hermana era como una niña pequeña, aún a pesar de tener 15.  
Una vez todos se hubieron acomodado, Lynn Sr puso en marcha la camioneta con dirección a la casa Loud mientras entablaba una conversación con su tercera hija mayor con respecto a lo que había sido de la competencia.  
Por su parte, Lynn, desde las cómodas y suaves piernas de su hermana, se dedicó a ver por la ventana los árboles en movimiento. Aquel había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, en el que pasó tiempo de calidad con su hermana amante de la música. Estaba el hecho de que ganó una carrera en la cual nunca antes se había visto a una novata ganar el primer puesto, pero lo que había pasado con Luna desde que terminó la competencia hasta esos precisos momentos fue por lo que, según ella, había válido la pena aquella salida.  
En poco tiempo, la deportista notó el cambio de escenario; si bien seguia habiendo árboles, las construcciones empezaban a aparecer de manera seguida y justo cuando su padre se detuvo para pasar un tope, notó el viejo edificio del Centro Cívico al cual había asistido hace años y al cual ahora le estaba eternamente agradecida. Aquel había sido el lugar donde había aprendido a cantar.  
Rió un poco al saber lo cerca que estaban realmente de la casa. Si bien para llegar a aquel lugar tomaba un camión, esto lo hacía principalmente por Lincoln, ya que de haber sido por ella, hubiera preferido correr aquellos diez kilómetros hasta el Centro. Pensó en cómo pudo haber intentado correr hasta la casa e ir por Lana ella misma, regresando en su bicicleta para así no haber tenido que estar tanto tiempo fuera, pero había valido completamente la pena el no haberse percatado de esto anteriormente.  
Poco a poco, el cielo pasaba de un color azul claro, a una combinación de naranjas y rosados.  
\- ¡Papá! - llamó la pequeña Lana, señalando al cielo por donde los últimos rayos de sol se asomaban - ¡Ahí está la luna!  
Los cuatro Louds voltearan hacia donde la niña señalaba, notando así la hermosa luna llena que se dejaba ver antes del ocaso.  
\- Es preciosa - mencionó Lynn, admirando la Luna, aunque no miraba precisamente al satélite de la tierra.  
\- Así es hermana.  
La deportista sonrió. Por un momento se planteó decirle sus sentimientos a su hermana, más sabía que era algo absurdo, además que no se encontraban solas. Daba igual, siempre y cuando pudiera permanecer cerca de Luna ella estaría bien, sería feliz, tal y como lo era en estos momentos; así lo sería por lo que restaba del atardecer.

 **Bien, llegado el final de la historia, puede que tenga que dar un par de explicaciones.**  
 **Este fic esta basado en mi anterior historia, aunque intente hacerla de modo que se entienda aún sin leer la anterior. También escribí algo con respecto a un fic en el que he estado trabajando y que no he publicado por prestar toda mi atención en estos dos, pero puede que vea la luz muy pronto.**  
 **Otra cosa, la competencia existe, al menos aquí en México. Es más grande de lo que la describo en la historia, pero el concepto es el mismo; bastante jodida para pasarla uno solo y que sólo personas ya preparadas suelen estar presentes.**  
 **Creo que eso sería todo en cuanto a explicaciones.**  
 **Por lo pronto aprovechare para agradecer a quienes me apoyaron en mi historia anterior:**

 **Ntian, Aless-kun, quien me dio la idea del nombre de esta ship, Ficlover93 quien me ha apoyado bastante desde que ingresé a este fandom, El ignaro, normandelosnorman, Sam the Stormbringer, J. Nagera y Sergex.**  
 **Sin más que agregar, los veo en otra ocasión.**


End file.
